Mr Anonyme
by Lunardeuh
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Fuzzyalligator: One shot slash Sirius/Remus tout mignon; C'est la St-Valentin et Remus reçoit des cadeaux anonymes qui le mènent à une chasse au trésor dans l'école.


Bonjour à tous!

L'histoire qui suit est une merveilleuse fic de Fuzzyaligator, publiée sur ce même site et traduite de l'anglais par moi, avec son autorisation bien sur. Je ne manquerai pas de lui faire parvenir toutes les reviews! Je vous suggère fortement, si vous connaissez l'anglais, de lire le reste des œuvres de l'auteure, elles sont toutes très bonnes. N'hésitez pas à commenter la traduction!

Bonne lecture!

« Ah, les voilà! »

Remus Lupin leva les yeux vers le plafond et observa la centaine de hiboux s'engouffrant dans la grande salle, transportant paquets et lettres. Ils laissèrent tomber les cadeaux à leurs propriétaires pour ensuite s'envoler vers la sortie. Remus soupira; Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de valentins cette année.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut l'immense tas de cadeaux que son ami avait reçu. Il savait que James Potter ne faisait que prétendre apprécier tous ses cadeaux. Il n'en voulait qu'un seul, de Lily Evans, la seule fille qu'il n'arrivait jamais à impressionner. Il reporta son attention sur Sirius Black. Sa pile était deux fois plus grosse que celle de n'importe qui d'autre dans la pièce. « Fanatiques ... » se dit-il, alors qu'il s'emparait d'un muffin. Il se leva juste au moment où un hiboux laissa tomber quelque chose de lourd sur son crâne.

Il ouvrit les yeux de sa position sur le plancher. « Il va bien! » cria joyeusement Sirius avant de sauter sur le petit brun.

« Pousse-toi, Padfoot », marmonna Remus à travers les cheveux noirs qui l'étouffaient. Sirius s'empressa de se redresser et lui offrit sa main. Lorsque Remus fut de nouveau sur son siège, il chercha l'objet coupable des yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a assommé? » demanda-t-il en frottant la bosse douloureuse qui s'était formée sur son front.

Peter Pettigrew brandit une grande boîte brune. Elle était attachée avec de la ficelle ordinaire et le nom de Remus était écrit dessus. « Ça t'es tombé sur la tête. »

Il tendit la boîte à Remus qui la regarda avec méfiance. Il toucha la ficelle. « Devrais-je l'ouvrir? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il tirait sur une des extrémités. Il n'avait jamais rien reçu de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Oui! » fit Peter avec excitation. « Peut -être qu'elle contient du chocolat! » Les trois garçons le regardèrent. « Quoi? Les gens envoient du chocolat à la Saint-Valentin! »

Remus s'esclaffa. « Personne ne m'envoie des trucs à la Saint-Valentin! » Mais peut-être que cette année était différente. Il tira doucement sur la corde, qui alla s'écraser sur le plancher. Il ouvrit la boîte et trouva à l'intérieur de plus petites boîtes. Il en prit une avec le numéro 3 dessus. Il retira toutes les boîtes, six au total. Dans le fond de la grande boîte se trouvait une lettre qui lui était adressée.

Il s'en saisit et la lut à ses amis. « Ça dit; _Cher Remus, J'ignore comment tu réagiras lorsque tu recevra un cadeau de quelqu'un d'anonyme. Mais, avant que tu jettes la boîte, lis le reste de la lettre. J'ai eu le béguin pour toi depuis un moment maintenant, mais je ne te l'ai pas dit. Je ne sais pas comment tu réagirais d'entendre ça de moi. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de ce plan. D'ici la fin, tu dois faire un choix. Peux importe si tu m'aimes aussi ou si tu me trouves dégoutant et ne veux plus jamais me reparler. Avec amour, (oui, amour Remus), Mr. Anonyme._ » Il fixa la lettre en état de choc. Personne, en dehors des ses meilleurs amis, ne savaient qu'il était gay.

Il regarda autour de lui dans la salle bondée, recherchant un élève pour un quelconque signe de reconnaissance. « Vas-tu enfin ouvrir une boîte ? » demanda Sirius.

Remus détacha son regard des autres élèves pour se concentrer sur une boîte bleu pâle avec un « 1 » blanc écrit sur le côté. Il s'empara doucement de la boîte sur la table et la tint entre ses mains. Il la fixa prudemment avant de l'ouvrir. La petite boîte contenait quelques morceaux de chocolat ainsi qu'une note.

« J'te l'avais bien dis, » marmonna Peter alors que Remus retirait le papier de la boîte pour le lire.

« _Félicitations!_

_Tu as trouvé le premier cadeau! Vas-y et mange les chocolats, je sais qu'ils sont tes préférés_ . »

Remus obéit et en déposa un sur sa langue. C'était le chocolat le plus fin de chez Honeyduke's, avec un petit goût de... Menthe? Il n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'il adorait secrètement cette saveur. Il souri alors que le chocolat mentholé finissait de fondre sur sa langue.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il redirigea son attention sur la note.

« _Pour apprécier le reste de tes magnifiques cadeaux, tu devra les trouver._ »

Remus baissa les yeux sur la table pour s'apercevoir que tous ses cadeaux avaient disparus. « Qu'est-ce que-? » Les autres haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à leur repas. Il soupira à ses amis et leur manque flagrant d'intérêt. Il retourna à la lettre.

« _Ne panique pas, sucre d'orge(oublie que je viens de t'appeler comme ça), ils ne sont pas allés loin. Résous l'énigme qui suit et ils reviendront en ta possession. Voilà ton premier indice :_

_Je suis gros et écailleux_

_Et vient de loin_

_Mais ne crains point_

_Pour ta personne car_

_La seule blessure que je pourrais t'infliger_

_Serait une minuscule coupure_

_Amuses-toi bien. J'espère que tu devineras._

_Avec amour, Mr. Anonyme._ »

Remus réfléchit sur son énigme quelques minutes.

« Je ne comprends pas, » fit James après que le lycanthrope eut fait passer la note. « Qu'est-ce qui est gros et écailleux et vient de loin? Et qui parle comme ça? »

Sirius s'empara du papier, « Les dragons sont gros et écailleux .»

« Mais que fais tu de la dernière partie? » demanda Peter. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifier, ils peuvent vraiment te blesser. »

Remus réfléchit là-dessus. « Où peux-tu trouver un dragon qui peut seulement te blesser avec une petite coupure? » Puis, une idée le frappa. Il sauta de son siège et détalaient direction de la sortie, sans même vérifier si ses amis le suivaient.

--

Il courrait le long de l'allée, cherchant la section de livres dont il avait besoin. Il finit par trouver et s'arrêta, juste devant la section des dragons. Posée juste devant l'étagère, il y avait là une grande boîte d'un jaune criard. Il s'avança calmement et la souleva, puis retira le couvercle. À l'intérieur gisait un assortiment de nouvelles plumes ainsi qu'une bouteille d'encre au fond. Il en prit une et constata qu'elle avait du couter très cher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là? »

Remus pivota et réalisa qu'en effet, il avait été suivi. Et pas juste par les autres Maraudeurs, car Lily s'était maintenant joint au groupe. Il brandit la plume pour que tout le monde puisse la voir.

Lily fit un pas en avant et ses yeux verts s'agrandirent. « Wow...Elles sont superbes. » Elle regarda son ami. « Sais-tu qui te les a offert? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Mais je n'ai eu qu'un indice .»

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda James, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas regarder la jolie rousse devant lui.

Remus prit un chocolat de sa robe. « Ils m'ont envoyé du chocolat de chez Honeyduke's. »

« Tout le monde sait que tu aimes le chocolat, Moony, » résonna Sirius. « Pour autant qu'on en sait, ça pourrait même être _Servilius_. » Peter simula un fission à la mention du nom et James lança une plaisanterie. Remus les ignora et regarda dans la boîte de nouveau. Sous l'encre était coincé un autre bout de papier. Il le déplia et lut :

_« Je suis trop content que tu aies eu la première énigme. Que dis-je? Je savais que tu l'aurais. Retournons au cadeau. Je savais que tu avais besoin de nouvelle plumes, à voir comment tu prends constamment des notes et fait tes devoirs. Si tu regardes de plus près l'encre, ( Sois prudent! Nous ne voudrions pas que tu la renverses maintenant, n'est-ce pas? )tu verras qu'elle n'est pas noire. En fait, elle est plutôt d'une teinte miel foncé. Tu sais, pour s'accorder avec tes yeux..._

_Maintenant, l'Indice!_

_Wezen, Adhara, Furud,_

_Ainsi que Muliphen sont si belles_

_Mais tristement, ne peuvent être vues toutes en même temps_

_Où pourrais-tu aller les admirer_

_Lorsque possible?_

_Bonne chance!_

_Avec amour, Mr. Anonyme._ »

« Encore! » fit James d'une voix irritée. « Je suis perdu. »

Lily se tourna vers lui avec un regard malicieux. « Tu promets de rester comme ça? »

James la fixa, stupéfait, et elle l'ignora superbement pour se retourner vers son ami. « Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait signifier? » Elle l'entraîna vers une table et ils prirent place aux extrémités. Peter et Sirius les rejoignirent, laissant James seul le regard fixé dans le vide. « Je ne reconnais pas ces noms, et vous? »

Remus, lui, les avait reconnus. « Ce sont des étoiles » dit-il d'une voix sourde. Il n'était pas sur de se souvenir où il avait appris leurs noms. Il chassa cette pensée. « Alors... Où peux-tu voir les étoiles la nuit? »

« La Tour d'Astronomie! » S'écria fièrement Peter .

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Remus alors qu'il se précipitait vers un nouveau présent.

--

Il fit irruption par la porte et remercia Merlin qu'il n'y ai pas de cours le samedi. Il balaya la salle du regard, à la recherche de la boîte violette de tout-à-l'heure. Il entendit les autres se presser dans les escaliers alors qu'il vérifiait derrière un bureau.

« Tu l'as trouvée? » demanda Sirius. Remus se redressa et secoua la tête. « Laisse nous t'aider. »

À eux quatre, ils fouillèrent la pièce entière.

Après avoir regarder partout trois millions de fois, ils ne l'avaient toujours pas trouvée. « Où est James? » Demanda Sirius pendant que le groupe prenait une pause. Tout le monde regardèrent autour d'eux.

« Est-ce que nous l'avons laissé dans la bibliothèque? » demanda Remus, assit sur le sol.

Peter se leva et s'étira. « Je vais aller le chercher. » Et il quitta la pièce.

Remus observait la salle attentivement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le télescope et il vit sur quoi celui-ci se trouvait. « Je l'ai trouvé! » Il se redressa vivement et enleva doucement le télescope de sur une grande boîte violette. Il la tint devant lui. « Elle n'était pas si grosse lorsque je l'ai eue la première fois... »

« Je ne crois pas vraiment qu'elle tiendrait dans la boîte que tu as eue plus tôt, mec ,» commenta Sirius alors que Lily s'approchait. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Ouvre-là! »

Remus retira rapidement le couvercle et eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il découvrit le contenu de la boîte. Il déposa la boîte et vit non pas une, ni deux, mais trois nouvelles robes de sorcier. Il en déplia une et la tint devant ses yeux.

« Enfile-la », l'encouragea Lily. Il se débarrassa de sa vielle et enfila la nouvelle. Elle faisait parfaitement!

« Comment ont-ils pu-? » commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu par Sirius qui sortait un morceau de papier de la boîte. Il s'en empara et lit à haute voix.

« N_'adores tu pas tes nouvelles robes, Remus? J'espère certainement que c'est le cas. Ça m'a prit une éternité pour me les procurer. Peu importe. Promet moi seulement que tu vas les porter à la place de tes vieilles. Même si celles-là moulaient bien tes jolies fesses. » _Remus leur montra l'image qui avait été dessinée à cet en droit. C'était lui qui faisait un clin d'œil. « _Revenons à nos moutons. Tu cherches la quatrième boîte n'est-ce pas? Voilà l'indice number trois *_ :

_Regardes vers le ciel!_

_Est-ce un oiseau?_

_Un avion? (peu importe ce qu'est un avion...)_

_Non! C'est un Vif d'or!_

_Assez simple, non? Et bien vas, alors!_

_Avec amour, Mr. Anonyme. »_

Les trois Griffondors échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

Remus, bien entendu, était en tête. Avant même de pénétrer sur le terrain, il aperçu la boîte déjà posée là. Il s'arrêta brusquement, et fut projeté par terre par une violente secousse alors que Sirius lui rentrait dedans. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Remus? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'assit sur le dos du loup-garou.

« Tasses-toi... » fit-il en poussant son ami. Lily lui tendit la main et il la prit avec plaisir. « Désolé pour ça, » s'excusa-t-il. « La boîte ma juste surpris. J'avais oublié qu'une d'entres elles était verte. » Il marcha jusqu'a la boîte et la prit dans sa main. Il semblait que le couvercle pourrait facilement s'ouvrir lorsque détaché.

Lily lui prit la boîte des mains pour qu'il puisse s'exécuter. Il souleva le couvercle, qui révéla un gros livre. Il l'ouvrit et constata qu'il contenait des histoire des frères Grimm. Il le prit, s'assis par terre et commença à tourner les pages.

Il en arriva vers la fin à une histoire dont le titre était Rapunzel. Était caché à cet endroit un morceau de papier plié qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Il déposa le livre à ses côtés et déplia le nouvel indice.

« _J'adore cette histoire. Une fille qui s'adonne avoir les cheveux dorés est enfermée...Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, tu ne crois pas? » _Un autre Remus qui fait un clin d'œil. « _Okay, pas vraiment. Changeons de sujet; les autres histoires sont également tous bonnes. J'espère que tu vas les aimer_

_Avec amour, Mr Anonyme._

Remus retourna le papier, espérant trouver un autre indice derrière. N'y trouvant rien, Il soupira et se leva. « Je suppose que c'est tout... »

« Quoi?! » S'exclama Lily. Elle s'empara du parchemin et regarda par elle-même. C'est impossible! Il devrait rester deux cadeaux!

Remus haussa les épaules. « On dirait bien que non. »Il saisit la grosse boîte et reprit ses autres cadeaux à ses amis.

Alors qu'ils retournaient vers le château, il entendait Sirius et Lily qui chuchotaient derrière son dos. Il les ignora alors qu'il révisait tous ses indices. Avait-il loupé quelque chose? Il s'arrêta et ressortit la note pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Rien de nouveau là.

--

Il déposa ses nouvelles choses dans ses bagages, s'assurant de bien plier ses robes pour qu'elles ne se froissent pas. Il attrapa son livre et l'ouvrit au hasard. Il se coucha sur son ventre et lut quelques histoires différentes. Au bout d'un moment, son bras était engourdi et il changea de position. Dès qu'il fut sur le dos, il tâtonna pour récupérer son livre.

Le gros livre tomba accidentellement sur le plancher avec un gros bruit sourd. Il se pencha pour le récupérer et vit un autre bout de papier juste à côté. Il s'extirpa du lit pour s'agenouiller à côté. Il s'empare de la note et la lut rapidement. Il sourit lorsqu'il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait.

« _Tu croyais pas que j'allais arrêter là, n'est-ce pas? Ne demandes pas pourquoi c'était pas avec l'autre note. C'est comme ça... D'accord? J'espère que c'est correct et que tu as trouvé ça à l'école et non à la maison des ANNÉES après avoir reçu ça. Avec que je poursuive mes divagations, voilà l'indice numéro quatre!_

_Bien que je sois suffisamment gros pour qu'on puisse y nager,_

_N'ose pas t'approcher_

_Tu devras reculer_

_Mais pas pour longtemps_

_Quand tu arrivera à la grande chose_

_Tu seras assez loin_

_Tu l'as?_

_Avec amour, Mr Anonyme »_

Remus savait exactement de quel endroit il parlait. Il fourra sa note dans sa poche et s'élança vers l'endroit en question.

Alors qu'il approchait, il pensa à chercher ses amis pour voir s'il voulaient aider. Il n'était pas sur s'il voulait prendre le temps d'interrompre son aventure pour les trouver. Alors qu'il pénétrait hors du château, il aperçut Lily qui marchait un peu plus loin. « Lily! »

La rousse en question se tourna vers lui. « Oui, Remus? » Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, le souffle court. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Il sortit la note de sa poche et lui tendit. « Je le savais! » S'exclama-t-elle. Elle la lut rapidement. « Tu sais ou c'est? » Il acquiesça avec un sourire. « Alors allons-y. » Elle le poussa en dehors des portes doubles.

--

« C'est une bonne chose qu'il fasse si beau aujourd'hui, » marmonna Lily.

« Sans mentionner mes nouvelles robes, » fit Remus avec un sourire.

Lily le regarda. « Tu les aime vraiment, n'est-ce pas? »

Il acquiesça alors qu'ils se dirigeait vers le Grand Lac. « Je suppose que c'est juste bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui me porte tant d'attention. »

« De quoi tu parles? » s'indigna Lily. « Les gens te portent attention tout le temps. »

« Pas comme l'attention que Sirius et James reçoivent. Toutes les filles les aiment. Je suppose que je voulais ça aussi. »

Lily lui attrapa le bras et le serra fort. « Rappelles-toi seulement que nous t'aimons tous. »

« Oui, je sais... » Il se demanda si la personne qui lui envoyait de si merveilleux présents penserait la même chose de lui s'il découvrait son secret. Il avait toujours peur de la réaction de ces camarades s'ils apprenaient qu'il se changeait en monstre à chaque mois. « _Pas un monstre_ » pensât-il.« _Sirius dit que je ne suis pas un monstre_. »

Avant qu'il puisse approfondit sa pensée, Lily s'écria qu'elle voyait quelque chose. Remus focussa sur une boîte noire qui contrastait avec la neige blanche. Il accéléra le pas et prit la boîte. Il l'ouvrit doucement et y trouva un autre livre; Celui-ci était petit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture et retint une exclamation.

« C'est- c'est une première édition! » S'exclama-t-il. Il lui montra sa première édition de _Moby Dick_. Il était en mauvais état et quand Remus souleva la couverture, il trouva la signature d'Herman Melville. « Comment? » Il tourna quelques pages et entreprit sa lecture sur place.

Bientôt, le livre lui fut doucement enlevé des mains. « Il fait froid » fit Lily lorsqu'il lui lança un regard incrédule. « Pourquoi ne l'amenons-nous pas à l'intérieur pour que tu puisses le lire près du feu? » Il acquiesça alors qu'elle lui rendait le livre et l'entraînait à sa suite vers le château.

« Attends! » s'écriât-il. « Ce n'était pas le dernier cadeau! » Lily soupira à son ami obstiné. Il lui prit la note des mains alors qu'il s'accrochait à son livre.

_« Je sais, je sais. Je t'ai déjà offert un livre. J'ai cru que tu allais aimer celui-ci encore plus que l'autre. Tu serais surpris à quel point ça a été facile de me le procurer. En tout cas pour moi. Maintenant, comme tu t'en doutes surement, il ne reste plus qu'un cadeau. J'espère vraiment que tu vas préféré celui-ci car... Peu importe. Tu verras quand tu l'auras. Voilà ton dernier indice. Ce n'est même pas une vraie énigme (comme les deux dernières ne l'étaient pas) :_

_Petits cœurs rouges_

_Font du bien à tout le monde_

_Viens trouver ton dernier cadeau_

_Sans mentionner de la nourriture._

_Ouais... Ça ne rimait même pas. Bah, si tu dis « nourriture » d'une drôle de manière, ça rime._ (ndt : Évidemment, cette phrase avait un peu plus de sens en anglais..) _Tu vois pourquoi je n'écris pas de poésie?_

_Avec amour, Mr. Anonyme. »_

« Ça pourrait correspondre à deux endroits. » Pensa Remus à haute voix. « C'est soit la cuisine, soit la grande salle. »

« Pourquoi on passerait pas par là pour prendre une collation? » s'suggéra Lily. « Et si ce n'est pas là, alors nous pourrons essayer les cuisines. Quoique je ne suis pas sure de vouloir savoir _pourquoi_ tu sais où elles se trouvent ou _comment_ on y entre. » Elle lui décocha un regard mi-figue mi-raisin qui le fit rire.

Les deux Griffondors se dirigèrent vers le grand hall pour remplir leurs estomacs vides. « Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'on avait passé toute la matinée à courir après ces cadeaux. » fit Remus alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la Grande Salle.

« Je sais » dit Lily en souriant. « C'était juste trop amusant. » Elle vit quelques-unes de ses copines et alla s'asseoir avec elles. Remus s'empressa de rejoindre les autres Maraudeurs afin de leur montrer ses nouvelles choses.

« Vous l'avez manqué » annonça Remus alors qu'il prenait place sur un banc. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. « J'ai trouvé l'indice manquant alors que j'étais dans le dortoir. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Je n'ai pas pu vous retrouver. »

« Je vous ai perdus après la bibliothèque, » fit James, irrité. « Je vous ai cherché partout dans le château. »

« Je l'ai trouvé alors qu'il se morfondait dans la salle commune, » ajouta Peter en prenant une bouché dans un biscuit en forme de cœur.

Remus leur montra ses nouvelles trouvailles. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils m'aient vraiment offert de si chouettes présents. » Fit-il, incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Sirius. « Tu les mérites. »

Avec que Remus n'ait eu le temps de protester contre cet affirmation, un hiboux atterrit dans son assiette vide. « Pourquoi font-ils toujours ça? » demanda Peter.

Personne ne lui répondit; Ils fixaient tous l'oiseau d'apparence féroce. Il mordilla les doigts de Remus, qui étaient innocemment posés à côté de l'assiette. Il retira vivement sa main et la tendit vers la patte de l'oiseau. Une fois que le message fut détaché, il s'envola.

Remus regarda la lettre. C'était une enveloppe blanche ordinaire avec son nom gribouillé à la hâte sur le devant. Il l'ouvrit, en retira un atroce morceau de parchemin rose, et en commença la lecture.

« _Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you_ » (1)

Il fixa la lettre avec étonnement. Celle-ci était complètement différent des autres notes qu'ils avait reçues. « Peut-être qu'elle vient de quelqu'un d'autre, » pensa-t-il. Et ça avait du sens, le hiboux, le nom griffonné et les magnifiques paroles. Il dirigea son regard vers le bas et fut assez choqué lorsqu'il lut la fin :

Avec amour, Mr. Anonyme.

« Alors? » demanda Sirius, qui sonnait presque indécis. « Qu'en penses-tu? »

Remus le regarda. « Où as-tu pris ce poème? »

Sirius rougit, « Lily me l'a... donné... » Il le fixa, bouche-bé, avec la même expression que Remus avait eu en lisant la lettre. « Comment as-tu su que c'était moi? »

Remus s'esclaffa; Il était soulagé que ça soit Sirius. « Eh bien, » commença le petit brun. « J'ai mis tout les indices ensemble et me suis finalement rendu compte que c'était toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux-dire? » demanda James. Il semblait aussi étonné que son meilleur ami.

Remus lui sourit et expliqua. « J'ai pensé que la personne devait avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec moi pour savoir que j'aime secrètement la menthe. Je ne t'ai même pas dit ça. Ensuite, les noms d'étoile. Ils sont tous de la constellation Canis Major. Et nous connaissons tous une autre étoile qui en fait partie. »

Sirius grimaça.

« Et à moins que vous trois aient donnée mes mesures exactes à quelqu'un, ça devait être quelqu'un de Griffondor. Le livre était complètement pas moi mais la personne savait que je l'aimerais de toute manière. Mais la première édition de Moby Dick était beaucoup trop révélatrice. »

« Comment? » demanda Peter. Il fourra un rouleau dans sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait de maïs soufflé.

Remus sourit, « Sirius adore ce livre. » James et Peter lui jetèrent un regard sceptique.

« Et tout ces indices m'ont vendus? » demanda Sirius avec une grimace.

« En fait, » fit Remus, « c'est ce putain d'oiseau. N'avais-tu pas dit qu'il était mort? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Je crois que je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'il crève... » Il fit semblant de réfléchir. Bien que Remus n'avait jamais vraiment vu cet oiseau de proche, il avait entendu des histoire dessus. Quand le frère de Sirius avait été envoyé à Poudlard il avait du emporter ce hibou avec lui. Remus avait entendu que cet oiseau en particulier aimait mordre n'importe qui ne faisait pas son affaire.

Remus tendis ses mains à Sirius. « Quoi? »

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel. « Je crois bien que je suis supposé recevoir six présents. Or, je n'en ai reçu que cinq. »

Sirius lui sourit malicieusement. Il repoussa la main et agrippa la robe de Remus. Il tira le garçon vers lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Remus pouvait sentir le souffle de Sirius sur son visage, lui provoquant des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à ce moment précis à quel point il désirait embrasser son meilleur ami. « Tu es sur que tu le veux? » demanda Sirius d'une voix très sexy, provoquant de nouveaux frisson dans le dos du lycanthrope.

Il acquiesça alors qu'il plongeait les yeux dans le gris de son ami. Sirius rapetissa la distance qui les séparait.

Le baiser fut tendre au début, rien de plus que des lèvres qui se touchent. Mais Sirius n'étant pas satisfait de si peu, mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Remus, lui arrachant un petit soupir. Sirius profita de la bouche entrouverte et y glissa le bout de sa langue, brièvement, comme s'il voulait seulement le taquiner.

Juste la sensation de ce muscle dans sa bouche fit tendre le corps de Remus qui désirait plus de contact. Il bougea ses mains d'où elles reposaient et agrippa les hanches de Sirius, l'attirant plus près qu'avant. Il sentit la poitrine de Sirius se presser contre la sienne et en soupira de satisfaction.

Sirius ouvrit ses lèvre pour sucer la lèvre inférieure de Remus, le faisant gémir doucement. Le loup-garou senti les mains de Sirius masser sa nuque et se demanda quand elles étaient arrivées là. Mais ses réflexions cessèrent quand Sirius le mordit de nouveau. Il le repoussa et le regarda d'un air sévère, « Peux-tu arrêter de faire ça? »

« Tu n'aimes pas ça? » Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourir en coin.

« Si tu continues de faire ça, je n'aurais plus rien pour t'embrasser avec. »

Un énorme rire-aboiement s'échappa de la poitrine de Sirius et il s'apprêta à l'embrasser de nouveau lorsqu'il fut arrêté par quelqu'un qui se raclait la gorge. Les deux garçons regardèrent dans cette direction et virent les deux autres Maraudeurs aux visages écarlates. « Oui, James? » Demanda poliment Sirius, comme s'il n'était pas en train de mordiller Remus quelques secondes au par avant.(2)

« Moony n'a-t-il pas droit à un autre cadeau? » demanda l'autre jeune au cheveux noirs.

« C'est vrai! » Sirius lâcha Remus et chercha l'autre cadeau. Il sortit une autre grosse boîte, cette fois-ci rouge vif. « Voilà » dit-il, tout excité.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il s'emparait de la grande boîte, mais pas sans voler un petit bisou. Cette boîte-là avait une grande boucle blanche dessus. Remus l'ouvrit et fut choqué d'y découvrir un cœur de sept kilos avec son nom et celui de Sirius gravés dedans. Il regarda Sirius, secoué. « Ai-je mentionné que je t'aime? »

Sirius lui rendit son regard. « Quoi? »

Remus prit doucement la boîte et la déposa sur la table. « Je suis passé au travers de tout cela, trouvé des choses que j'ignorais, et tu viens de me donner un cœur géant. Oui, je crois que ces palpitations dans mon cœur signifient de l'amour. » Il se pencha vers Sirius et lui donna un autre baiser, à peu près comme leur premier.

-- Fin --

* Number trois : en français dans le texte.

(1) Note de l'auteure : Ce passage est un extrait de la chanson _You're still you_ de Josh Groban. Chaque fois que j'entends cette chanson, je pense à eux –sniff- Trop joli.

Note de la traductrice : j'ai préféré laisser ce passage dans sa version originale puisqu'il s'agit de paroles de Josh Groban, et non de l'auteure dont j'ai l'autorisation. : )

(2) Note de la traductrice : Normalement, j'aurais du écrire « Comme s'il n'était pas en train de sucer Remus quelques secondes auparavant », mais ça faisait un peux louche... vous voyez ce que j'veux dire Haha.


End file.
